Krystina (1984)
Plot Overview Jeanette and Gerard make it to the bottom of the steps. Gerard wisely suggests that they call an ambulance. An ambulance will take too long so Blake will bring her to the hospital. Jeanette gets some pillows and a blanket. In the meantime, Krystle has gone into labor so she is going to give birth in the mansion. Gerard calls the ambulance but Claudia arrives at the mansion before it. Claudia was just as La Mirage where she put some things in her safe for Nicole, with Nicole spying where the safe is located. Krystle is brought into her bedroom and she gives birth right there. Claudia delivers the baby girl and it does cry. But then, Claudia notices the baby is not breathing. Blake performs CPR on the baby and pleads with it to breath. The EMTs arrive and get everyone to the hospital alive. Blake is worried sick about his wife and daughter. Krystle has a slight concussion and the child is in the state you would expect for being born premature. While Blake stands vigil for the two, Alexis arrives with gifts for the baby. But there is more. She does not appreciate Blake investigating into Amanda's paternity. Blake is appalled that Alexis would raise the issue at this point. Dex is not thrilled because Alexis is behaving coldly towards him. There is only one reason for that - Blake. Dex goes out to the patio of the penthouse to cool off and Amanda is just standing there. Amanda's flirting seems to go a bit too far but when Dex calls her bluff by acting interested, Amanda pulls away. Alexis sends Steven and Luke to Santa Barbara to get a handle on the oil spill situation. Claudia is not thrilled about this. Steven is pulling away and she feels threatened by Luke. One evening they are working late, and Luke spills some club soda on Steven's shirt. When Luke tries to dry it, Steven pulls away and snaps at Luke. Steven goes to change his shirt and looks at his reflection and probably ponders his homosexual feelings. Claudia is going to become a victim of her own Greek tragedy. She is so afraid of Steven leaving her for a man, that she is going to end up pushing Steven towards one. In a comedy of errors, Claudia calls Steven's room but Luke answers the phone because he just entered to drop off some papers. When Claudia asks where Steven is, Luke says the shower, which is true. Claudia does not want to leave a message. Instead, she walks aimlessly down the street, probably believing her husband is having an affair. She is so distracted that she walks past Dean Caldwell's art gallery and not even notice it. Dean notices and he invites Claudia back in for some coffee. Dean admits that he is attracted to Claudia and Claudia feels that her husband is pulling away from her. The two begin to kiss. Jeff is getting closer to Nicole even though Nicole has a weird obsession with Fallon. Nicole tells Jeff it is just idle boredom. Regardless, one evening Jeff is in Nicole's room when her dress is delivered. Jeff asks Nicole for a $5 bill to tip the guy and she tells him that her purse is in her top drawer. In that top drawer Jeff finds a picture of Peter De Vilbis which he signs for Nicki, his adoring wife. Jeff demands to know what is Nicole's deal. Amanda pays a visit to Blake in the hospital and can see that Blake is really hurting. Blake responds that Amanda reminds him of Fallon. Only Fallon could see through his facade. Krystle is eager to see her baby. After seeing the baby struggle and fight for life, Krystle wants to name the child Kristina after a childhood friend who was such a fighter. Kristina better fight some more because she is starting to go into a state that can lead to seizures, and, even worse, death. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Richard Hatch ... Dean Caldwell * Bibi Besch ... Dr. Veronica Miller * Susan Scannell ... Nicole Simpson * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * Dennis Howard ... Dr. Harris * Randy Hamilton ... Marvin * William Beckley ... Gerard * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Pat Anderson ... Nurse * Herk Clark ... Chauffeur * Robert Parucha ... Chauffeur Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Diahann Carroll does not appear in this episode. * The original title of this script is "Kristina". The spelling of Blake and Krystle's baby was later officially changed for Krystina. * Tentative titles for this episode: "Julia", "Emma". Production details * Shooting dates: from 24-sep-1984 to 3-oct-1984 * Deleted scenes : Steven and Claudia talk, Krystle and Claudia discuss. * Shortened scene : Blake talk a little bit longer with the doctor. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Lakeview Medical Center, Lakeview Terrace (Los Angeles); 401 N. Carmelina Avenue, Brentwood (Los Angeles); D. Justin Lester Galleries, Brentwood (Los Angeles). * Trivia : The shoulder wings evening gown worn by Joan Collins in this episode was not designed by Nolan Miller. The gown was created by Pierre Cardin and bought by Joan in Paris. Quotes * Blake Carrington [to Alexis]: I thought I'd seen everything. My wife is in the hospital. My baby is fighting for her life. And you... you come in here enraged because you might have to share Amanda with me. You call that love? You've never loved anyone but yourself. Now leave us alone; I can't stand the sight of you.